Troll Call
The Troll Call is a weekly Hiveswap event whereby a pair of new canonical Hiveswap trolls is revealed every Wednesday on the What Pumpkin tumblr and on a dedicated Troll Call tracker on Hiveswap.com, in the build up to the release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in Spring of 2018. Troll Call was announced and debuted on November 11th, 2017, via the What Pumpkin tumblr, with the reveal of the first two Troll Call trolls, Zebede Tongva and Tyzias Entykk. The Troll Call tracker consists of an image of 36 "troll cards", containing the images of each Troll Call troll to be featured in silhouette, with cards being filled in with detail and a link to further information about each troll as they are revealed. The 36 silhouettes represent at least 38 Troll Call trolls to be revealed in total (as the Soleil twins take up only a single card, as do Folykl and Kuprum). As of Wednesday, December 13, 2017, twelve trolls have been revealed, filling in ten of the 36 cards. All of the Troll Call trolls bear symbols taken from the Alternian library of signs known as the extended zodiac. Information regarding sign names, Lunar Sway and Aspect are provided by the official Hiveswap website's Extended Zodiac section. As the games are believed to not be directly linked to The Game, any information regarding aspects and lunar sway may not be relevant to Hiveswap itself. Troll Call Trolls The following list is made in order of introduction, not by order of the hemospectrum. Zebede Tongva Zebede Tongva is a goldblooded troll with the Gempio sign (The Concise, Prospit sway, aspect of Light) and an aspiring beekeeper. They are three hours too far away to visit, but "subchirps" you if you don't. Their first name comes from the name of a New Testament fisherman (the father of James and John), and their last name comes the name of a Californian Native American tribe. Tyzias Entykk Tyzias Entykk is a tealblooded troll with the Licer sign (The Charmer, Prospit sway, aspect of Blood) who sleeps once a week. She holds controversial theories about traditional jurisprudence, and what she has in her mug is not coffee. Her first name can be roughly translated into Tisias, a Greek philosopher on logic and debate, and her last name is possibly derived from Antyk, the name of an anti-communist Polish operation responsible for counter-propaganda. Mallek Adalov Mallek Adalov is a ceruleanblooded troll with the Scorist sign (The Mutineer, Prospit sway, aspect of Time) who is a master of the blockchain. They had 13 piercings as of the last count and has "sweet kicks". Their first name is a possible reference to the "malloc", a function group in C standard library, and their last is a reference to Ada Lovelace. Daraya Jonjet Daraya Jonjet is a jadeblooded troll with the Virnius sign (The Fierce, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope) who has been in detention for her entire life. She has an imitation grubhorn bracelet, and her last bullet point simply reads "ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb." Her first name is a reference to the series "Daria," while her last is a reference to Joan Jett. Barzum Soleil Barzum Soleil is a purpleblooded troll with the Capriun sign (The Cartographer, Derse sway, aspect of Breath) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Baizli. They communicate with Baizli telepathically and through unbroken dead-eyed stares. They are also tragicomic. They and Baizli were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Barnum" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings. Baizli Soleil Baizili Soleil is a purpleblooded troll with the Caprimini sign (The Perilous, Derse sway, aspect of Doom) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Barzum. They communicate with Barzum telepathically and though unbroken dead-eyed stares. They also make sure to stay hydrated. They and Barzum were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Bailey" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings. They could share a carnival with Chahut due to their similar color schemes. Nihkee Moolah Nihkee Moolah is an indigoblooded troll with the Sagicorn sign (The Wild, Prospit sway, aspect of Rage) who is active in Muscular Theater. She lost her leg but "gained the upper hand" and is a subcultural gatekeeper. Nihkee is phonetically similar to the name Nikki and Moolah is slang for money, and is also a reference to famous woman's wrestler Fabulous Moolah. Her first name may also be a reference to Nike, the Greek goddess of victory who only had one wing; Nihkee having only one leg may reflect this. Chahut Maenad Chahut Maenad is a purpleblooded troll with the Caprinius sign (The Credulous, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope) who is described as "two weeks from exile". She is single (and ready to mangle) and loves to scrapbook. If she doesn't fill out her quadrants, she could be culled instead of exiled, which could make her act desperate for a matesprit or a kismesis. She appears to be a subjuggulator, much like The Grand Highblood. Chahut in french literally translates to words such as "noise", "uproar", "pandemonium" or "rumpus", and Le Chahut is the name of a French Neo-Impressionist painting. Her surname is a reference to the maenads (translating to "raving ones") of Greek mythology, female followers of Dionysus who participate in mad, drunken rites in the god's honor. She has a strong belief in the Mirthful Messiahs, and could share a carnival with the Soleil twins due to their similar color schemes. Diemen Xicali Diemen Xicali is a rustblooded troll with the Arrius sign (The Visualizer, Derse sway, aspect of Hope). They are "all about that oblong meat product", referring to a hotdog-esque meat product with uncertain contents. The reasons behind their infatuation with said oblong meat product remains unclear, but they pay sufficiently close attention to a given oblong meat product to monitor its temperature. As a lowblood, they may aspire to (or have been assigned) a future relating to the oblong meat product or its production. Diemen is the name of a town in the province of North Holland, Netherlands, which comes from the river Diem (itself originating from di eme, meaning "the water"). Alternatively, it may come from the German die men ''("the men"), or its agricultural definition of "a layered pile of hay, peat, or straw in the open field". Xicali may originate from Mexicali, the capital city of Baja California. Skylla Koriga Skylla Koriga is a bronzeblooded troll with the Taurist sign (The Prosperous, Prospit sway, aspect of Time). She appears to be some variety of farm or ranch worker, with a clear old American west influence in her design. She bears a mouth twig passed down to her by her lusus. Despite her vocation, she is somehow a vegetarian, and is perhaps a degree more thoughtful than one might expect of a farm laborer. Her name may come from 'Scylla', which is name of a sea monster in Greek mythology. Folykl Darane Folykl Darane is a goldblooded troll with the Gemittarius sign (The Sapient, Derse sway, aspect of Void). They appear as a parasite who "quietly drains psychic energy like an app you forgot to close out" and do not know what a shower is. They appear feral, and their eyes are blacked out (or missing) which may allude to blindness. They could be draining the excess energy that Kuprum creates. Folykl is an alternate spelling of ''follicle, in reference to the sheath of cells and connective tissue that surrounds the root of a hair. "Darane" could be a trollification of the word "drain", which fits with Folykl's siphoning ability. Kuprum Maxlol Kuprum Maxlol is a goldblooded troll with the Gemnius sign (The Canny, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope). They know exactly to the best psychics and are genuinely excited about it. They are also a strident online crusader for the empire. They appear to have vision twofold distinct from the Captors' and carry Folykl around on a backpack. They could be creating excess energy that Folykl drains. Kuprum is an alternate spelling of Cuprum, the Latin name for copper (a metal used in early forms of batteries). Maxlol is a parody of topkek, a brand of small Turkish cupcakes as well as a meme phrase (itself based on "kek", a translation of "lol" in Korean and the Horde faction of World of Warcraft; both essentially mean "laugh out loud" or "laughter) that essentially means "something that generates an extraordinary level of amusement" (this was confirmed in a tweet by Hiveswap composer James Roach). Charun Krojib Charun Krojib is an oliveblooded troll with the Leiborn sign (The Paradox, Derse sway, aspect of Rage). They are a lost and found artist and eats worms in their cave which is "not as bad as it sounds". They are apparently deconstructively organized. From their outfit they appear to be some form of gardener which could explain why they eat worms in their cave. Charun is the name of a psychopompoi of the underworld (one who guides the souls of the dead) in Estrucan mythology, based on Charon from Greek mythology (the ferryman of the underworld). They are the first troll seen using they/them pronouns. Amisia Erdehn Amisia Erdehn is an indigoblooded troll with the Sagira sign (The Tenable, Prospit sway, aspect of Mind). She believes that "money can't buy talent but it does buy very expensive lessons", and that cutting off heads is harder than you'd think, she could have a regular muscular mass for an indigo, unlike Equius' insane STRENGTH. She is an artist who also makes her own . Amisia could be a trollification of "Amnesia" meaning she may have issues with memory, connecting to her affiliation with the Mind aspect; it is also the Latin name of the river Ems, a river in northwestern Germany and the only one that led to Teutoburg Forest, the sight of a battle between an alliance of Germanic tribes and three Roman legions. Erdehn means Earth in Malagasy. Her name also contains an anagram for "Headsman", likely a reference to her association with beheading. Gallery Zebede.png|Zebede Tongva Tyzias.png|Tyzias Entykk Mallek.png|Mallek Adalov Daraya.png|Daraya Jonjet Soleiltwins.png|Barzum and Baizli - The Soleil Twins Nihkee.png|Nihkee Moolah Chahut.png|Chahut Maenad Diemen.png|Diemen Xicali Skylla.png|Skylla Koriga Folykl and Kuprum.png|Folykl Darane and Kuprum Maxlol Category:Hiveswap concepts Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap